Radio communication-based networks are widespread and used for a variety of applications. Such networks are commonly employed in AMI systems that measure, collect, and/or analyze utility usage from electricity, gas, water, and other meters through various communication media. Network node devices and/or endpoint devices of such systems typically include firmware. Over-the-air download of firmware is generally only feasible for non-battery-powered devices. Sending firmware to battery-powered devices has required that such devices stay “awake” for an extended period of time, for example, while packets are exchanged between the device and a firmware providing host. Staying awake, with transmission hardware draining the battery, for these extended periods of time uses a significant portion of the battery's life and makes such techniques unfeasible.